1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an armature core wire winding method in which the winding operation of wires to be simultaneously wound around a plurality of salient poles forming a block is performed successively in each block.
2. Background Art
Generally, in a rotating electric machine having a multipolar core or a similar machine, wires are wound in line by a nozzle-type winding machine. In particular, a large number of salient poles are divided into a plurality of blocks and, afterwards, the wire winding is carried out in each block.
For example, in an armature core 1 having three phases comprising a U phase, a V phase and a W phase as shown in FIGS. 11 and 12, a large number of salient poles 3 protrude radially from the outer peripheral surfaces of an axial core portion 2. The number of these salient poles are set to be an integral multiple of 3 and three mutually adjoining salient poles form a block. When the wires are actually wound around the respective salient poles 3, three wires 4, 5 and 6 are wound simultaneously around the respective salient poles U1, V1 and W1 in a block 3a. The winding of the wires around the respective salient poles 3 is performed, for example, in two stages, and the wires are wound to a height which corresponds to the stages of the winding.
After completion of the winding, transition wires 4a, 5a and 6a are drawn out from the respective salient poles U1, V1 and W1 in the above-mentioned first block 3a, going to the salient poles of a second block 3b, respectively. In particular, these transition wires 4a, 5a and 6a are placed in line on the upper surface (the right surface in FIG. 12) of the core. The transition wires 4a, 5a and 6a from the respective salient poles U1, V1 and W1 are passed over the upper surfaces of the two adjoining salient poles and are guided to their corresponding salient poles U2, V2 and W2 in the next or second block 3b, so that the wire winding can be performed. Thereafter, transition wires 4b, 5b and 6b are drawn out from the respective salient poles U2, V2 and W2 of the second block 3b toward the core upper surface (the right surface in FIG. 12). By repeating these winding operations, the winding of the wires around the 3-phase armature core 1 can be completed.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional wire winding method, the respective transition wires (4a, 5a, 6a,--) of the wires 4, 5 and 6 in the above-mentioned three systems, especially as shown in FIG. 12, are superimposed on another in three stages. The height of the three-stage superimposed transition wires is greater than the height of the two-stage superimposed wires wound around the respective salient poles 3. In other words, according to the conventional wire winding method, because the transition wires of the wires 4 intersect with one another at many points, the thickness of the whole wired core is great. This causes a problem in producing rotating electric machine in a thinner configuration.